


The Talk

by Wxlves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Doesn't Know What He's Doing But He's Trying His Best, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I was sad so I wrote this and now I'm less sad, The Talk, Wink wink nudge nudge, You know what I mean by 'the Talk', mentions of pansexual obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Anakin, essentially Ahsoka's only parental figure, realizes he needs to give his Padawan The Talk(TM).It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a TikTok that pointed out that Masters, as their padawan's only real parental figure, probably have to give them The Talk.

“Hey, Snips.”

Ahsoka turned to Anakin with a smile. “Yes, master?”

“I want to talk to you about something. Take some time to get yourself cleaned up, then come find me. If I’m not still in debriefing, I’ll be in my quarters.”

She frowned slightly; it was unusual that a padawan go to their Master’s rooms, though not strictly forbidden or even frowned upon. But, covered in ash and dust as she was, getting cleaned up sounded great, and she had a burn on her arm that should probably be looked at by a medic.

“Are you sure you don’t need me in debriefing?”

“I’m sure,” he said with his usual self-assured smile. “I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

Nodding gratefully, Ahsoka took off for the Medbay.

By the time she was bandaged up and cleaned up Anakin was likely done with his debriefing. The mission had been uneventful (a rare occasion with General Skywalker and the 501st) but fortunately successful, and the debriefing was likely to be… well,  _ brief. _

When the doors opened before her with a soft  _ hiss _ she found Anakin already inside, just removing the last of his armor. He gestured to a sofa for her to sit, looking almost embarrassed. 

She perched on the edge of the furniture, watching closely as he paced back and forth. Almost dizzy from watching him, her concern growing by the second, Ahsoka finally found it in herself to interrupt his rising panic. “Is something the matter, Anakin?” She almost corrected herself, almost called him Master, but they were past the point of such decorum unless in the presence of Jedi superiors.

“I— well, no. Nothing’s wrong.” He ran his gloved right hand through his hair, rather ineffectually pushing it back before it fell across his brow once again. Still soot-covered, Ahsoka almost suggested she perhaps give him a moment, come back once he’s had some time to get himself together. Anakin opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it once again before any words came out. “There’s a discussion I’ve been meaning to have with you. Obi Wan did the same for me years ago, and I figure it’s about time for you to hear it.”

The Force was practically rippling outward from him in waves, broadcasting his nerves, more anxious than she’d seen him in a long while. In fact, the only time Ahsoka had felt anything close to this was when she or Senator Amidala was in danger. It was concerning, to say the least, seeing the cocksure general so out of his depth.

Another moment passed before Anakin spoke, his words halting. “You know the Jedi rules of attachment well. Duty comes before all else, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have spouses or… companions.”

It dawned on Ahsoka, then, what Anakin was trying to get at. Eyes narrowing, she tried and failed to keep a smile off her face, unwilling to interrupt Anakin and spare him from his own mortification.

“You might find yourself feeling, erm,  _ attraction _ to others, and it’s important that you think about what that means for you, how you might juggle it and Jedi life.”

Ahsoka’s amusement was certainly far from subtle, but Anakin was preoccupied enough that he failed to notice. For someone so confident and commanding, for someone who could inspire fear and respect in his men with both charm and brutal, skillful fighting… he was a bit of a mess when it came to something like this.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean…” she said, full of faux-innocence.

Another hand through his hair, this time marginally more successful in keeping the curls off his brow. “Well, I mean… romantic attraction. Or even sexual.” He sounded almost indignant as he said this, while Ahsoka only nodded sagely and made a noise of understanding.

“There’s another thing you have to understand.” The nervous energy seemed to seep out of him, replaced with earnest conviction, and Ahsoka’s focus sharpened. Whatever he was about to say, he deemed it more important than his previous jumbled stutterings.. “It’s perfectly normal should you find yourself attracted to females or those who are female-presenting, too. There’s nothing wrong with that, and Obi Wan even—” He stopped, as though he’d said something he shouldn’t have, but after a moment he shook his head slightly and continued. “Obi Wan experiences attraction regardless of gender. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

This took Ahsoka by surprise, and she blinked up at him owlishly, eyes wide. Finally taking pity on her Master in the silence that stretched long between them, she said, “Well, I hope Obi Wan was more successful when  _ he _ talked to  _ you  _ about this. You’re a disaster.”

That familiar scowl settled onto Anakin’s face, furrowing his brows and twisting his mouth even around the smile that threatened to break out. “Snips!”

“What? I can’t imagine the cool, collected General Kenobi botching it this badly.”

“I’m cool and collected,” he growled, sounding… very much  _ not  _ cool and collected. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, feet planted shoulder-width apart in what Aksoka recognized as his ‘you’re in trouble’ stance.

Having too much fun to stop teasing, Ahsoka leaned back on her palms and said, casual as ever, “Maybe he didn’t do a very good job with the Talk considering where you’re at now.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” She was edging into dangerous territory, judging by the slant of Anakin’s brows. 

“Well, I’ve heard from the boys that you’re, ah,  _ involved  _ with a certain captain.”

Anakin’s " _ Rex! _ ?” was the most incredulous she’d ever heard him.

It took everything Ahsoka had in her to not burst out laughing. Instead, tapping one finger on her chin, she hummed thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose you can hardly trust the clones’ gossip, but I  _ can  _ trust what I see with my own two eyes. You and Senator Amidala,” she said, pointing an accusing finger, “are hardly subtle.” Anakin’s expression turned from annoyance to shock in the span of a second.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be  _ pointing fingers -  _ literally! There’s nothing going on between the Senator and I. And who was talking about Rex?”

An easy shrug. “I don’t want to rat anyone out.”

Anakin’s eye twitched slightly. “This conversation was somehow worse than I could have imagined. You’re on archive patrol for a month if you say another word.”

Ahsoka didn’t believe him, of course, but she also knew continuing to push would get her into some kind of trouble. Instead, knowing Anakin wouldn’t really punish them, she said, “It was Domino Squad, Anakin. And don’t try to lie to me about the Senator.”

Burying his face in his hands he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “kriffing Domino Squad,” and turned away. Over his shoulder, he called, “You’re free to go, Ahsoka. Consider this conversation over.”

“Master.”

He stopped halfway on his way to the fresher, shooting her a look.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for tormenting you.”

Finally, his face split into a wide grin. “No, you’re not, and I’d expect no less from my own padawan.”

With a rather sarcastic salute, Ahsoka bounced up from the sofa, tossing a, “See you around, Skyguy!” behind her as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter with Anakin and Obiwan suffering through the same thing. It almost definitely goes better than this.


End file.
